


Can we stay here forever?

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, Tired Nick Torres, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: A short soft drabble inspired by a quote I saw on Tumblr a while ago."I’m tired, can’t think of anything and want only to lay my face in your lap, feel your hand on my head and remain like that through all eternity."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 62





	Can we stay here forever?

Nick groans when he steps into his shared apartment with Ellie, immediately losing his tie after putting away his service weapon and badge.  
He just finished an undercover op as a young entrepreneur to infiltrate a financial conference for their recent money laundering case. As profession as the undercover agent he is, Nick was so sick of all the fake smiles and hand shakes and self-introduction by the time he got out of the giant ballroom.  
Ellie bookmarks her book and puts it onto the coffee table when she hears the door open, smiling fondly when she hears Nick's groan.  
Half a minute later, Nick, his shirt now half unbuttoned but still tucked into his pants, drops face down onto Ellie's lap. One of Ellie's hands goes to the back of Nick's head instinctively, massaging the nape of his neck. Another comes to rest on the small of Nick's back.  
"You're a godsend, babe" Nick's voice is muffled, but the tiredness is still obvious.  
"Welcome home" Ellie chuckles at her boyfriend being such dramatic.  
"Hmm s'feels nice" Nick can feel every tension in his muscles leaving his body with every stroke of Ellie's fingers.  
"How's the op?" Ellie asks, although things will mostly be smooth given how good Nick is at his job.  
"Remind me not to take any assignment business related again"  
Ellie chuckles again, hand never stopping its motion.  
The two of them just stay in the position in silence. After a while, Ellie feels Nick's body relaxing completely and his breathing has evened out. He's asleep, still face down on her lap and in uncomfortable clothes.  
"Nick?" Ellie gently pats Nick on his back, hoping to wake him up enough so he can change and get into the bed for a good night's sleep.  
Nick makes some of of grumbling sound, letting Ellie know he's not completely asleep.  
"Come on, let's get you changed and into bed"  
"Noooooo" Nick groans, face pressing deeper into Ellie's thighs.  
"This can't be comfortable" Ellie giggles at the tickling sensation of Nick's hair brushing against her skin.  
"No, you're comfy. Can we stay here forever?" Nick asks childishly, turning over so he's looking up at Ellie with his sleepy eyes now.  
"You're ridiculous" Ellie shakes her head fondly, "How about we settle for now? You'll have to go shower and change at some point"  
"Don't care, just don't stop doing that" Closing his eyes again, Nick picks up Ellie's hand and places it on top of his head.  
"Okay, rest well Nick" Ellie whispers while carding her fingers through Nick's short hair.  
"Hmm love you El"  
"Love you too"


End file.
